


Moodboard for In Search of Silver Linings, We Discovered Gold

by dls



Series: More Than Just a Picture [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dls/pseuds/dls
Summary: Excerpt from fic:Loki wet his lips. He wanted to tell him, he wanted to say... everything.Mother and Father have the same blood type but I don’t, and I’m not theirs so I’m not yours, but I need you, and I missed you and why didn’t you come home for summer or Christmas, I needed you, I need you NOW, I love you brother, but I’m NOT your brother, I’m not, I’m not, I’m not...
Relationships: Loki/Thor
Series: More Than Just a Picture [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560874
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Moodboard for In Search of Silver Linings, We Discovered Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyVader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVader/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Search of Silver Linings, We Discovered Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948943) by [LadyVader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVader/pseuds/LadyVader). 



> Thorki isn’t pairing I read but LadyVader is my darling friend who deserves all the pretty(ish) things. ❤

**Author's Note:**

> [dls-ao3.tumblr.com/](https://dls-ao3.tumblr.com/)


End file.
